


Best of Moms and Best of Women

by SongficSenpai



Series: Attack on Titan Songfic [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, Songfic, Young Eren Yeager, survey corps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongficSenpai/pseuds/SongficSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The original song is "Best of Wives and Best of Women" from Hamilton.</p><p>This song takes place when Eren is a child, dreaming of growing up and joining the Survey Corps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best of Moms and Best of Women

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or Hamilton in any way, shape, or form. The use of these works is purely for entertainment purposes.

 

**Best of Moms and Best of Women**

Carla Yeager: Eren Yeager don’t join the corps

Eren: I must see what is out of town

Carla: You are still too young

Eren: I know, I just have to wait till I’ve grown

Carla: Why must you fight? You are running out of time

Eren: mom…

Carla: Be a doctor, that would be enough

Eren: I must rid the world of Titans

Carla: Just be my son

Eren: I’m joining the corps

Carla: Well I’m not letting you join

Eren: Hey, best of moms and best of women

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Any comments or suggestions are appreciated :)


End file.
